


Can I get you another drink?

by Charbour



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charbour/pseuds/Charbour
Summary: Wolfstar College AU talks of Jily in the background
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 82





	Can I get you another drink?

Remus wasn’t sure when he agreed to go to the party with Lily. Lily had been talking with a varsity football playing in one of her easy A classes, and apparently this weekend was celebrating the end of their season. For their first year of college Remus focused on his schooling almost to a fault. The only friend he knew or talked to in any of his classes was his best friend, Lily, who was much better at balancing her grades and social life. So when she cornered him in the library and told him he had no chance of saying no to the opportunity, he didn’t argue too much. The idea of a room full of drunk strangers didn’t speak much to him, but knowing the usual college antics he was missing out on, made him a little excited. 

But now he was actually at the party, and the excitement was exchanged for anxiety. He sipped some of his lukewarm mystery mix from his cup leaning against the wall, watching Lily getting cuddly with the varsity athlete, who was now her beer pong partner. The room smelled of stale beer and too much cologne. Music was playing loudly from the room over, and the beat carried into this one. There were banners of gold and maroon around the room, matching the same school logo that was on a large flag in the front of the house. He was debating leaving, checking his watch every few moments feeling time go by at a glacial speed. He turned to take a walk around the house and came face to face with an incredibly handsome slender man, with long black hair pulled into a messy pony tail. His eyes were a beautiful grey, and his face was angular yet feminine, his groomed facial hair being the most masculine thing about him. Even with his feminine exterior the stranger exuded a confident masculinity. He flashed Remus a grin. 

“Going so soon? I should have come over sooner” the man said with a cocky smirk. 

“Sorry?” Remus responded, feeling his face warm from what he thought the other man was saying. 

“No need” he responded before plopping his drink down on the beer pong table and putting his hand out to shake. “I’m Sirius,”

it took Remus a moment before he realized he meant Sirius was his name and not him being serious about not needing to apologize. “Oh! I’m Remus” he said tentatively putting out his hand to shake. He cleared his throat, figuring he should probably continue the conversation since Sirius was nice enough to start it. “What- er, what are you doing here tonight?” He asked awkwardly. He wasn’t sober enough to think of how to flirt and definitely wasn’t drunk enough let it just be natural. 

Sirius laughed picking back up his drink. “Well, Remus,” he started, raising his eyebrow being sure he was saying his name correctly. “I live here, and didn’t quite feel like staying cooped up in my room all night, what brought you to my humble abode” he asked with a dramatic wave towards the party. “Can I get you another drink?” 

Remus let out an awkward laugh and looked down at his still close to empty drink. “Oh, my friend dragged me here” he said nodding towards the laughing redhead who now had the athlete hugging her from behind. He brought his drink up to his lips and finished the rest of it. “Sure,” he said with a smile. 

“Ah, and your friend was dragged here by my friend James,” he said pointing at the brunette. “So only fair of me to entertain you while he takes up her time,” he added giving him a wink while taking his cup, and immediately turning toward the kitchen. 

Remus smiled, he wasn’t going to turn down drinks with this handsome stranger, even if it was wildly out of his character. He caught Lily’s eye and pointed towards the man who was leaving, and indicated he was going as well. Lily mouthed the words ‘have fun!’ Before james took up her attention once more. 

The two boys shared a few drinks and shared way more about themselves than they had with many of their friends. They were laying on the grass in the backyard staring up at the sky chatting away. Remus found out about Sirius’ family, how he never feels as though he will be good enough, and how his hair is a state of rebellion. And Sirius learnt about Remus’ close relationship with his mother, and how she her health hasn’t been great and his guilt of being away at school. Neither boy had made a move romantically towards each other excluding that they started holding hands at some point. Sirius was tracing Remus’ freckles on his arm, content with listening to him vent. Watching the pink hit his cheeks whenever he felt he was sharing too much, or how he bit his cheek to keep from smiling when talking about his close friendship with Lily. When he originally want to talk up the curly-haired cutie he had seen in his living room, he thought it would be a quick shag that he would maybe keep in touch with, but as it turned out it was getting close to 3 am and he had no intention of leaving. They sat in an oddly comfortable silence and Remus felt himself almost dozing off. 

“Can I take you out to get breakfast tomorrow?” Sirius asked quietly. He wasn’t one to take people on dates, especially not guys. Guys were usually a one and done thing. “My treat,” he added not looking over at the other man. 

“Yeah— yes of course” he said bubbling with excitement. He checked his watch shocked at the time. He hadn’t seen or heard from Lily at all so he assumed she was spending the night here. 

Sirius grinned. “Great, I can either pick you up on my bike tomorrow, /or/, you can spend the night and we can just leave together,” he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Are you trying to get me to sleep with you Sirius Black?” Remus asked, propping himself up and raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Is it working?” He responded with a smirk, as he too pushed himself up to a more seated position so they were face to face, still holding Remus’ hand. 

“More than I’d like to admit” Remus said in a joking tone before slowly leaning in and pressing a light kiss on Sirius’ lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only just started writing again after a few years of hiatus, please comment any ideas or prompts you have! I’m very open to suggestions and will probably give it a shot!


End file.
